


Yabai Paper

by sunnysmilessss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of Hinata/Atsumu, Aged up characters, Comfort, M/M, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysmilessss/pseuds/sunnysmilessss
Summary: An Office AU in which Oikawa Tooru struggles between impressing his hot new boss Iwaizumi Hajime and managing his hectic co-workers; Kageyama and Hinata both have feelings for each other but don’t want to ruin their friendship; Bokuto keeps going to the HR representative Akaashi Keiji with stupid complaints just so he can spend time with him; and Kuroo is running out of ways to ask out the salty accountant Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156





	1. 1. New Boss

Rain pattered against the window, making raindrops race down the glass surface. It was so heavy that Oikawa could barely see the street and the other buildings that littered the city below him.

With every pitter patter of the rain, Oikawa's nerves grew. Today was a big day—his new boss was coming in to meet him. And while his nerves were already through the roof because of that, the rain made it worse. Bad things usually happened when it rained. 

Oikawa has met the guy before, but it was very brief. They introduced themselves quickly and then they were whisked away to go to corporate meetings. Even from the couple of seconds of just being in the guys prescence, Oikawa could tell he was a serious person (and not to mention an attractive one, too.) 

He just wanted to make one good impression. With the last boss, Oikawa made fun of the person's name without ever meeting them, and it turned out they were already sitting in the same room. His last boss quit for reasons unknown (probably because of Oikawa), and that's when Iwaizumi Hajime came in. 

After meeting him, Oikawa decided he was going to start being more professional and more serious. Because he wanted Iwaizumi to like him. Because Iwaizumi was hot.

Oikawa opened the door to his small office space and stepped out into the main area of the office, where all of the papersalesman were. 

To his right was the cute receptionist, Hinata Shouyou. Right in front of him was a desk clump of the three (surprinsingly) best salesmen at their branch–Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Bokuto Koutarou. Kageyama's back was facing Oikawa, and the raven-haired man turned around once he heard the office door open. 

Oikawa sighed. "I think I'm going to cancel." 

"Cancel?" Kuroo echoed, his fingers hovering over his keyboard. "Cancel what?" 

"Meeting with the new boss." 

His statement was met with silence. Most of Oikawa's statements were met with silence, mainly because everyone else had to take a minute to try and process what he just said.

"You realize he's coming to manage us today, right?" Kuroo said, spinning his chair so he could fully face his boss. "You're going to cancel him... managing us?" 

Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose, as if Kuroo was the one who said something stupid to him. 

"No," Oikawa sighed. "I don't know. I'm nervous. And it's raining. That means something bad is going to happen." 

Kuroo rubbed his hands over his face. "No–it means the raindrops in the clouds got too heavy so they're falling to the ground." 

Oikawa stared at him for a moment. "I'm not a science major, Kuroo. I don't—"

"Okay," Bokuto cut his boss off before he could say something to embarass himself. "Whatever it means, you need to stop worrying. If you keep worrying then something bad will happen." 

The door to the kitchen creaked open, and Bokuto immediately looked over to where the human resource representative, Akaashi Keiji, slipped though the door. 

Bokuto could already feel his cheeks heating up. Akaashi wore black slacks, and a black button up shirt paired with a blue tie. The tie seemed to make his turqouise eyes look brighter through his glasses. He always managed to look good. 

"Is everything okay?" Akaashi asked in his soft, soothing voice. 

"Akaashi-san," Oikawa breathed. He was always glad to see the level-headed HR rep. "I'm going to cancel with the new boss." 

An alarmed look crossed Akaashi's face. "What? No, you can't. I already filled out the paperwork, and he's on his way." 

"How do you know that?" Oikawa questioned. 

"He called me," Akaashi said. "I'm in HR, so I kinda need to know." 

Bokuto ignored the feeling of jealousy that made it's way into his chest at Akaashi's words. To busy himself, he looked down at his paperwork he was filling out for a new client. 

"When did he call?" Oikawa asked, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to chew on his fingernails. 

"About a half hour ago." 

"Oh my god!" Oikawa exclaimed, making Hinata jump. Driving from the corporate building to their building only took 35 minutes. "Oh my god. Shouyou." 

Oikawa took a couple of steps towards the receptionist's desk. It was the biggest desk in the whole office, and since Hinata was one of the smallest people in the whole office, the combination looked strange. 

"Yes?" Hinata squeaked. 

"He'll be here any minute," Oikawa said. He grasped the edge of the desk and leaned over it. "It's pouring and we have no cover leading into the building. Be ready to accept." 

"I was here the whole time—" Hinata started. 

Oikawa whipped around. "Stations, people! Bokuto and Kuroo, I need you on your best behaviour." 

Kuroo immediately nodded. "Okay. I promise..." 

Oikawa heaved a sigh of relief. 

"...ed other people I'd be on my worst behaviour." 

"Oh, for the love of God," Oikawa said, pinching the bridge of his nose yet again. 

Bokuto laughed. The people in the desk clump behind them–Atsumu Miya, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Sakusa Kiyoomi–just shook their heads. And the two accountants–Tsukishima Kei and Kenma Kozume–just gave each other a glance before getting back to work. 

Kuroo laughed. "I'm just kidding. I—"

The sound of a phone ringing cut the salesman off. 

Hinata stared at the ringing front desk phone–his phone– like it suddently grew legs. 

"Shouyou!" Oikawa hissed. 

The red-head quickly snapped out of his trance and picked up the phone. 

"Yabai Paper, this is Hinata." 

Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kageyama stared at Hinata. Oikawa in nervousness; Kuroo and Bokuto in anticipation; and Kageyama in curiosity. 

Kageyama was interested in what was happening, of course, but he was more interested in Hinata. Something about Hinata saying the same 'Yabai Paper, this is Hinata' was so nice. No matter if Hinata was feeling angry or nervous, he would always be able to sound like he was happy talking to the person on the other line. 

"Oh," Hinata flushed. "It's 5724. I'm so sorry, sir." 

Hinata put the phone down onto the receiver, a small click indicating it was in place. A buzz came from the phone, and Hinata pressed a button to unlock the main door of the building for their new boss.

Each workplace in the building had a code which would alert the front desk of a certain company, allowing the person to be let in. It only allowed people who were supposed to be in the building inside.

"No," Oikawa said in disbelief, shaking his head. "No." 

He knew Kuroo with his science stuff was just used to confuse him. He knew something bad was going to happen today. 

Kuroo's hyena-like laugh echoed in Oikawa's ears, causing him to clench his fists. 

"Shrimpy!" Kuroo exclaimed, voice full of glee. His lips spread into a large smile. "What happened?" 

Kageyama admired the way Hinata's cheeks flushed in embarassment. Hinata wasn't used to the whole office giving him attention.

"Um, Oikawa-san gave our new boss the wrong code to get into the building." 

Oikawa stared at the receptionist with wide eyes. Kuroo's laugh became louder. 

"He's–He's pretty wet," Hinata added.

Bokuto wanted to laugh, he really did. It didn't help that Kuroo's laughter made jokes even funnier. But he held in the laughter so he could look good in front of Akaashi. He didn't want Akaashi thinking he was mean or rude by laughing at someone who was in pain–even if Oikawa was stupid. 

If Akaashi were at his desk in the back, where he wouldn't be able to hear what was going on, Bokuto would be howling with laughter right next to his best friend. 

Instead, Bokuto covered his mouth to look shocked, but in reality it was to hide the smile threatening to cross his lips. 

"I guess bad things really do happen when it rains," Kageyama chimed in, spinning back and forth on his spinny chair. A smirk spread across his face. 

"Shut up, Tobio," Oikawa hissed. "All of you, back to work! And if I hear your weird fucking laugh while I'm with the new boss, Kuroo, I will kill you." 

Everyone knew Oikawa wasn't really mad, he was just stressed. And while Kuroo knew he could keep laughing and making fun of him, the salesman decided to sit back down and get back to work. Everyone else turned their attention to their desk, the sound of paper shuffling as they worked.

Oikawa walked back into his office, keeping the door open. 

Akaashi sped-walked towards Oikawa's office. Bokuto watched as he did so, his heart doing little flip-flops at how cute he looked. Akaashi entered Oikawa's office, his back facing Bokuto, and Bokuto found his eyes wandering below his belt before the door closed, effectively cutting off his view.

Kuroo stared at Oikawa's office door, a frown on his face. His boss really did seem to be worried, but that wasn't like him. He'd normally be excited and decorate the office or do something stupid when someone knew was coming. But Oikawa was stressed–serious, even. Has he met the guy before? 

Kuroo felt a presence to his left, and he turned in his chair and looked up to see Tsukishima Kei, the tall accountant with blond hair and light brown eyes. The guy Kuroo has been trying to go on a date with since the blond started working here. 

"Kuroo-san," Tsukishima said shortly, holding on tightly to a green sheet of paper. 

Kuroo's worried frown turned into a smirk. "Yes?" 

"The fax you sent me just says 'will you go on a date with me.'" 

Kuroo flashed him a charming smile. "You can fax me the answer whenever you get the chance."

Tsukishima crumpled up the green sheet of paper and tossed it onto Kuroo's desk. "I'll give you the answer now. I'm not going on a date with you. Stop asking."

Before Kuroo could say anything, Tsukishima turned around and walked back to his desk. 

Bokuto let out a small chuckle. "You'll get him next time." 

Kuroo turned his chair to face his desk and leaned back. He narrowed his eyes at his friend sitting across from him. 

"At least I'm trying," Kuroo said, moving his eyes repeatedly towards Oikawa's office, where they both knew Akaashi was.

"Shhhhh," Bokuto said, with a lot of ferocity. "He's, like, right there. And I'm scared of rejection. Give me time." 

"It's been a couple of months since he's worked here." 

"And? I said I need time." 

Kageyama flickered his eyes between his two desk mates. The two things he gathered from their vague conversation was 1. Bokuto was scared of asking someone out, and 2. That person was Hinata. (Unfortunately, Kegayama did not see Kuroo's suggestive eye movement towards Oikawa's office.)

Hinata started here a couple of months ago, and the receptionist sat only a couple of feet behind Bokuto. It explained why they were talking so quietly.

Kageyama leaned forward, catching both of their attention. Bokuto and Kuroo both raised their eyebrows at him, but under Bokuto's expextant face was a look of alarm.

"Are you talking about Hinata?" Kageyama whispered. 

Bokuto breathed a sigh of relief. 

"No," Kuroo said, raising his eyebrow. "What gave you that idea?"

Kageyama's cheeks went red. Oh boy. He began to question why he even asked that. While Bokuto and Hinata did talk alot, it always consisted of the receptionist calling him bro or even senpai. Bokuto was teaching Hinata tips and tricks on how to become a good salesman, since Hinata wanted to become one himself. And, even if Bokuto did like Hinata, Kageyama decided it was none of his buisness. 

Because he definitely didn't feel a lightness in his chest when Hinata stopped by his desk to talk to him. 

"I... uh..." Kageyama started. 

He was interupted when a small buzz came from the door. 

Everyone in the office either fully turned their heads or flicked their eyes towards the door to get a look at their new boss. 

Hinata quickly pressed the button he had to let people in. Normally, he would check who was at the door with the small camera he had at his desk, but he and everyone else in the office knew who it was. 

A tall and buff man walked into the office. His dark brown, spiked hair looked flat on the top from how wet it was. His light grey suit was darker on the arms and shoulders, and the bag that he held at his side was dripping wet. His dark skin tone and dark hair made his green eyes stand out as he looked around the room. 

As soon as Kuroo saw him, he knew why Oikawa was so nervous and serious. 

Their new boss was exactly Oikawa's type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Later chapters are going to focus more on each relationship rather than jumping around all over the place. I just wanted to give a feel of each one in the first chapter. Thanks so much for reading :)


	2. Forgetful

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi through the floor to ceiling window that surrounded his office. He sat in his desk chair, resting his chin on his hand. The blinds in his office were angled so that the people on the inside could see outside, but the people on the outside couldn't see inside. 

"Oh," Akaashi said, like someone told him an interesting fact. "That's why your nervous." 

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up, and he covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe one of his co-workers who's only worked here for six months could see right through him. Would Iwaizumi be able to see through him too? 

" _Please_ do not do anything unprofessional when you're around him," Akaashi added. 

Oikawa groaned, growing even more embarassed. A couple of years ago, Oikawa tried to kiss a client because he believed they were getting along _very_ well. 

Akaashi couldn't imagine the paperwork the HR rep had to do. 

"I won't," Oikawa mumbled through his hands, to assure Akaashi. Akaashi was not assured. 

Oikawa took his hands away from his face and watched as Iwaizumi greeted his co-workers. All the salesmen stood up and bowed, and even Kenma came out of his accountant corner and greeted the new boss with a small _smile_.

A charming smile stretched across Iwaizumi's face. He didn't seem to be mad, or even upset. 

"Let's go greet him now," Akaashi said, heading over to the door. 

He was in a rush. Corporate HR wanted the paperwork stating that Iwaizumi had arrived and managed their branch at noon. It was eleven right now. And Akaashi really did not want to be yelled at by corporate HR for something that wasn’t his fault.

"Wait!" 

Akaashi's dainty hand hovered over the doorknob. He breathed in deeply to calm his nerves. He kept reminding himself that he had lots of time to do the meeting with Iwaizumi and then fax the paperwork to corporate. 

"The longer you wait in here, the worse you're going to look," Akaashi pointed out. 

That made Oikawa spring out of his chair and practically zoom out of his office. 

Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa once he heard the door to his office open. His face turned serious as he bowed to Oikawa in greeting. 

"Oikawa-san," Iwaizumi said. "Nice to see you again." 

Oikawa bowed back, his stomach a bundle of nerves. "You, too, Iwaizumi-san. I'm so sorry I gave you the wrong code–I didn't mean to. I'm just really nervous because–uh–"

The salesmen held their breath. Oikawa didn't really have a filter, and when he rambled, he usually said whatever was on his mind, even if he didn't want to. 

"It's okay," Iwaizumi said, unknowingly saving Oikawa from probably extreme embarassment. "It's just rain." 

Oikawa stood up straight from his bow, a bit surprised at Iwaizumi's chill manner. He seemed very different from the couple of seconds Oikawa met him at HR–and that was exactly Oikawa's problem. He judged Iwaizumi's whole character from only meeting him for a couple of seconds. 

Oikawa scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Yeah." 

Oikawa didn't want to admit that he may have been a _tad_ dramatic with the whole situation. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Iwaizumi and Oikawa stood near the front of his office. 

"Let's fill out the paperwork," Iwaizumi said, effectively breaking it. 

His comment just made Oikawa feel worse. Oikawa should know that they should be filling out paperwork right now. Oikawa should be the one taking charge–he was the boss and he was supposed to be _professional_. 

"Yes," Oikawa said, turning around and heading towards the conference room. "Paperwork. Fill out paperwork." 

Akaashi was already in the conference room, shuffling some papers around on the table. He looked up at Oikawa, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Iwaizumi's going to be filling out the paperwork. You just have to sign." 

"I know _that_ ," Oikawa said, widening his eyes at Akaashi in warning. He would appreciate it if Akaashi would stop making him look stupid.

Oikawa sat down to Akaashi’s right at the table, and he watched as Iwaizumi entered the room.

Iwaizumi shut the door to the conference room. He shrugged off his wet suit jacket to reveal his white button up shirt underneath with a black tie. Oikawa openly stared at the shirt fabric that seemed _very_ tight around Iwaizumi’s biceps. 

Oikawa heard a tapping sound to his right. He turned his head to see Akaashi giving him a blank stare. 

Oikawa knew why Akaashi was staring at him like that, obviously, but he didn't see the big deal. What was wrong with looking? Iwaizumi didn't see him, and Oikawa didn't blurt out anything stupid. He saw it as a win. 

The meeting consisted of Akaashi explaining a bunch of things to Iwaizumi about their branch and whatnot. Oikawa normally fell asleep during HR meetings, but how could he be bored when Iwaizumi's tanned skin really stood out against his white shirt and he looked so good with a concentrated look on his face? 

Before Oikawa knew it, the meeting was over. 

Akaashi quickly gathered the paperwork and exited the conference room. 

"I hate paperwork," Iwaizumi said, standing up from his chair. Oikawa followed, walking around the table and towards the door. "What about you?" 

It sounded like a trick question in Oikawa's ears. Was Iwaizumi testing him? Or was he trying to bond with him? 

"I think it's important," Oikawa answered.

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, but he didn't say anything. 

Akaashi stood at the fax machine behind Hinata's desk. He was so happy. He was finally on time. He didn't have to hear the corporate HR rep yelling at him for something he didn't do. Akaashi placed the paperwork in the machine and pressed the fax number for corporate HR. 

The machine beeped at him. 

Akaashi's happiness vanished. It wasn't the normal beep indicating the machine was busy. No, this sounded different. 

"Hinata," Akaashi said, staring at the machine. 

Hinata's head perked up from where he was writing an appointment in. "Hm?" 

"Something's wrong with the fax machine." 

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and got up from his desk chair. He took one step over to where the fax machine was and looked it over. 

Hinata pressed a couple of buttons before the machine beeped harshly at him. 

"It's broken," Hinata said, still pressing a couple of buttons in hope of resuscitating it. 

There was a small, blue, half-wall which seperated Hinata's small desk space from the accountant corner. Hinata glared through it, where he knew Tsukishima's head would be. 

" _Tsukishima_ ," Hinata said accusingly. 

There was a creaking of a chair before Tsukishima's blond head of hair appeared from behind the wall. "What?" 

"You broke the fax machine." 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "False." 

"You hit it the other day because it was taking too long," Hinata said. 

"I recall making a fax after that." 

Hinata clenched his fist. Tsukishima was so infuriating. "It broke _because_ you hit it—"

"Okay!" Oikawa exclaimed, stepping in once he realized Akaashi wasn't going to. He walked over to Hinata's desk and leaned over it slightly. "It doesn't matter who broke it. We'll get a new one." 

Akaashi was too busy thinking to realize Hinata and Tsukishima got into a fight. Since the fax machine was broken, Akaashi had to go to corporate now. But Akaashi didn't have a car, and taking the bus there wouldn't get Akaashi to corporate on time. 

Akaashi finally stepped out of his thoughts and looked to Oikawa. "I have to get this to corporate by noon, and I don't have a car." 

Oikawa tilted his head. "They need it by noon?" 

Akaashi nodded. The paperwork was very important, but Akaashi and Iwaizumi were the only ones in the office allowed to know why. 

"Just get Iwaizumi-san to call and then–"

Akaashi began to shake his head. "No, I can't. Nobu won't like that." 

If Akaashi got Iwaizumi to call and say he'll be late, the corporate HR rep, Nobu, will think Akaashi got someone with more power than him to stall for him. That would be a whole other session of Nobu yelling at him. 

Akaashi's words didn't sit right in Bokuto's stomach. Was the corporate HR rep mean to him? From his knowledge, Akaashi always completed everything with no mistakes. And how could anyone be mean to Akaashi? 

Bokuto stood up, catching everyone's attention. But Bokuto was only looking at Akaashi. "I can drive you."

Akaashi's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked hopefully. 

Bokuto nodded, the butterflies in his chest going crazy at how happy Akaashi sounded. 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, a small smile on his lips. He walked over to him and clasped Bokuto's hands in his own. "I really appreciate it." 

Bokuto's heart started to race when he felt Akaashi's hands on his own. _Holy crap._ Akaashi's skin was so soft, and Akaashi's hands looked so small clasped over his, and Akaashi was looking at him with a smile, and—

Akaashi let go of his hands. "Let me go grab my coat." 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi disappeared through the door of the kitchen, which lead into the annex, where Akaashi's desk was. 

Bokuto's eyes landed on Kuroo, who was staring at with a surprised smile on his face. Kuroo offered him a discreet thumbs up. 

Kuroo was proud of his friend. Bokuto was a catch, and Kuroo knew that if he took it slow with Akaashi and just got to know him, Akaashi would probably begin to like Bokuto, too. 

Kuroo looked over to Tsukishima, who scowled at his computer screen and clicked on his mouse furiously. Kuroo hoped that maybe his love life situation would turn out well, too. 

"That's very nice of you," Iwaizumi said, nodding at Bokuto. "Thank you." 

Bokuto nodded. Yeah, helping Akaashi was one of the main reasons why he offered to drive him, but another reason–a bigger reason–was that Bokuto would be able to spend some alone time with Akaashi. Just thinking about being in a car, alone, with Akaashi, where they could talk about anything, was making Bokuto's heart race.

"Yes," Oikawa said immediately. "Thanks, Bokuto. You're awesome." 

Akaashi came through the door, effectively taking away everyone's second hand embarassment from what Oikawa said. 

Bokuto put on his black raincoat and grabbed his umbrella as Akaashi gathered the paperwork from the fax machine. 

"Ready?" Bokuto asked, opening the office door and smiling at Akaashi. Bokuto couldn't contain how excited he was. He wanted to run to the car so he could just start talking to Akaashi, but he kept his cool. 

Akaashi nodded, and they disppeared through the office door. 

Now, it was Oikawa's time to shine. 

Oikawa clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now that that's settled, we can have our meeting now." 

Oikawa, in his opinion, was great at meetings. He could keep everyone engaged as they tried to brainstorm ideas for productivity and fun things they could do for clients. 

Oikawa knew that he could impress Iwaizumi with his meeting skills. 

"Is everyone here?" Iwaizumi questioned, looking around the office. He peeked through the kitchen door and into the annex, but it looked empty to him. 

"Yes," Oikawa said confidently. "Everyone, in the conference room." 

Oikawa stood at the entrance of the conference room, his arms crossed and his head held high. Iwaizumi was the first one in the conference room, and everyone else in the office slowly made their way into the room, sitting down in the chairs facing the front. 

"Oikawa." 

Oikawa nearly cringed at the voice. He definitely knew who it was. Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Oikawa had many reasons for hating the man. He had a stupid haircut and talked slow and always managed to make Oikawa's day worse and many, many other things. Oikawa believed Ushijima brought bad luck to him and the whole office, and he wasn't even planning on talking to Ushijima today in hope that everything would go well with Iwaizumi.

Oikawa turned his head to Ushijima and stared at him like he was a bug. 

"What do you want, lemon head?" Oikawa asked harshly. He didn't let Ushijima answer though, because 1. He didn't care and 2. He didn't want to hear his weird, deep voice. "Get in the conference room." 

Ushijima obliged, completely unfazed at the hostile way Oikawa talked to him. Ushijima was used to it. 

Oikawa closed the door as Ushijima took a seat in the back of the room. 

Oikawa started with the meeting, introducing people that Iwaizumi probably hadn't met yet, like Tanaka Ryunosuke, and his wife, Kiyoko Tanaka, who were the representatives of quality assurance and supplier relations, respectively. 

Iwaizumi answered a lot of the papersalemen's questions, and Oikawa felt pride swimming in his chest. 

The meeting was going great. Oikawa knew he could redeem himself with a meeting. Maybe he should start treating every interaction like a meeting—

A knock came from the door, causing everyone in the room to become quiet and look to the source of the sound. 

Oikawa looked to the door. Akaashi and Bokuto couldn't be back already, and it seemed unlikely that they forgot something from how organized Akaashi always was. 

The door handle angled down and began to open. 

Oikawa's heart fell down into his feet once he realized who it was, even before they appeared from behind the door. 

The customer service representative Nishinoya Yu peeked his head into the conference room.

"Um," Nishinoya started, "am I not supposed to be in this meeting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Car Rides

Bokuto held his umbrella over his and Akaashi's heads. The rain hammered down on the black, nylon fabric that shielded them. 

Bokuto felt Akaashi move closer to him, felt the light pressure of Akaashi's arm just barely touching his as Akaashi tried to get himself and the paperwork away from the rain. 

Bokuto's heart began to race. This day has already been a bit too much for him, and it wasn't even noon. First, Akaashi placed his hands over Bokuto's, and now their arms were brushing against each others. 

If Akaashi moved anymore closer to him, Bokuto was sure his knees would give out. 

Once they reached Bokuto's car, he opened his car door for Akaashi and made sure to keep the umbrella over him to shield him from the rain. Once Bokuto made sure that Akaashi and the paperwork couldn't get wet anymore, he closed the car door and made his way to the driver's side.

Bokuto turned on the car and put on the heat so Akaashi could stay warm before driving off towards corporate. 

The first couple of minutes of the car ride were silent. The only sound was the harsh pitter pattering of the rain on the windshield and on the top of the car. 

Akaashi stared out the window, and Bokuto gripped onto his steering wheel with both hands, his heart still racing. 

It's not that the silence was awkward, no. It was comfortable. But Bokuto _really_ wanted to talk to Akaashi. 

But it was difficult. Bokuto and Akaashi have talked amongst themselves before, but it was about something related to work. And there were other people there when it happened. Now it was just them. Alone. In a confined space.

_Oh boy_. Maybe Bokuto should have thought this through before offering to drive Akaashi. 

Bokuto flicked his eyes over to Akaashi, and he immediately noticed that he was bouncing his leg up and down. 

Bokuto internally took a deep breath. He had to start somewhere. "Corporate's being pretty serious with getting that paperwork by noon, huh?" 

Akaashi's leg stopped bouncing and he looked away from the window and towards Bokuto. "Oh, yeah. You know corporate and their deadlines."

Obviously corporate always had deadlines, but Akaashi knew this paperwork was a little more serious than others. Iwaizumi was, of course, their new boss, but he was also tasked with something a lot more important. 

Out of the ten branches of Yabai Paper, Oikawa's branch was the best. They sold the most amount of paper and other office supplies, signed on the most clients, and doubled their sales every year. When the CFO Semi Eita called Oikawa in and asked him how he did it, Oikawa didn’t know what to say. Because Oikawa didn’t _know_ how he did it. 

So along with being a new boss, Iwaizumi was supposed to find out all the 'business secrets' Oikawa had, so corporate can apply it to all the other branches in their company in hopes of keeping it afloat. 

But no one was allowed to know. _Especially_ Oikawa, because then he'd try and act all smart and professional like he tried to do today and probably get himself fired. 

Akaashi had to stray away from the subject. "Um, we'll get there on time, right?" 

Bokuto's heart started to race again. Akaashi asked _him_ a question. Akaashi wanted to carry on the conversation. Bokuto was so excited he almost forgot to answer. 

"Of course," Bokuto answered, after a couple of seconds of internally freaking out. "I'll break some traffic laws for ya to get you there on time." 

Akaashi laughed softly. "Thanks, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto felt his heart stop. He made Akaashi _laugh_. And it was the nicest thing he's ever heard. 

* * *

The rest of the car ride was mainly silent. Bokuto kept replaying Akaashi's laugh in his head, and Akaashi kept staring out the window, hoping that Nobu wouldn't yell at him when he got there. 

Bokuto pulled into a parking spot in front of corporate at 11:45. Getting to the front doors would only take ten seconds, but the rain was still pattering down as heavy as before, and Bokuto wanted to share an umbrella with Akaashi again. So Bokuto turned around and felt around for his umbrella in the back of the car. 

Akaashi unzipped his raincoat halfway and placed the paperwork against his chest before zipping it up again. He put his hood over his head and opened the car door. 

Bokuto snapped his head up when he heard his car door open. 

"Akaashi?" 

The car door slammed shut, and Bokuto watched as Akaashi ran through the rain towards the building, his arms pressed against his stomach. Bokuto completely forgot the umbrella. He turned off his car and got out of it, pressing the lock button on his keys as he ran towards the building. 

Akaashi was waiting for Bokuto inside, but before Bokuto could ask why he ran out of the car, Akaashi was already walking towards the elevator and telling Bokuto to follow him. 

Akaashi got onto the elevator first, and when he turned around to face the front, Bokuto noticed Akaashi's glasses were soaked. Hundreds of raindrops were on the lenses, completely blocking out Akaashi's pretty turquoise eyes and probably hindering his vision. 

Bokuto laughed as the elevator doors closed, and Akaashi looked at him in confusion.

"Your glasses," Bokuto said, still laughing slightly. He reached out and gently grabbed the frames of Akaashi's glasses and took them off of his face. 

Bokuto fished in his pocket for a handkerchief and quickly dried and cleaned Akaashi's glasses with a small smile on his face. 

Once Bokuto was satisfied with his cleaning job, he grabbed the frames again and placed the temples of the glasses on Akaashi's ears and pushed them back until the bridge sat comfortably on Akaashi's nose. 

Bokuto halted in his tracks. It just occured to him how close he was to Akaashi. And it just occured to him that he took Akaashi's glasses from him without asking. 

Bokuto felt his face heat up, and he retracted his hands from the glasses as if they burnt him. 

"I–I'm so sorry," Bokuto sputtered. "I should have asked, I'm—"

Akaashi's soft laughter echoed in Bokuto's ears. "It's okay, Bokuto-san. Thank you."

Bokuto only nodded, his face burning from embarassment as he turned to face the elevator door. It was silent again, and Bokuto stared at the changing numbers above the elevator door, hoping it would get to floor 20 faster.

Once the elevator stopped at the 20th floor, Akaashi and Bokuto walked up to the receptionist’s desk, where Kunimi Akira sat. Kunimi said that Nobu was in a bad mood today, so Akaashi simply dropped off the paperwork and ran back to the elevator, with Bokuto right on his heels. 

Once the elevator doors closed, Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief. He was so glad he didn't have to run into Nobu today. Akaashi dropped off the paperwork before noon, which was what Nobu wanted, so it looked like he wasn't going to get yelled at today. 

Bokuto and Akaashi ran back to the car, and Bokuto put the heat on again before driving back to their office. 

"Thank you for driving me," Akaashi said, breaking the silence. He gave Bokuto a soft smile. 

Bokuto smiled back at him, his heart fluttering. "Anytime." 

And Bokuto meant it. Although they didn't really talk much during the drive, Bokuto still enjoyed it. It was nice and calm. But Bokuto knew that there wouldn't be another opportunity to drive Akaashi to corporate again anytime soon, so he came up with a different plan in order to spend some time with him. 

Since Akaashi was in HR, people went to him for all of their complaints, and Akaashi would give them his full attention. Bokuto didn't have any problems with anyone or anything in the office, but if it meant spending more time with Akaashi, he was sure he could find _something_ to complain about. 

* * *

Back at the office, everyone stared at Nishinoya as if he just died and came back to life. 

Oikawa's heart was hammering against his chest. He _forgot_ about a co-worker. Oikawa forgot to tell his co-worker that their new boss was here, and then he forgot to tell him that there was a meeting with said boss.

"Oikawa-san?" Nishinoya asked, tilting his head. 

"The meeting's over," Iwaizumi said, his voice hard. Oikawa didn't want to turn around and see the look of anger that was probably written across Iwaizumi's face. 

Everyone but Oikawa and Iwaizumi filed out of the conference room. All of Oikawa's co-workers shot him a worried glance out of the corner of their eyes before disappearing through the door. 

Oikawa still faced the door, trying to pretend that Iwaizumi didn't exist. 

"Let's go in your office," Iwaizumi said, brushing past Oikawa and leaving the room as well. After a couple of seconds, Oikawa heard the door to his office close. 

Oikawa took a deep breath and forced himself to move his feet. He stiffly walked out of the conference room and into the main office area. 

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. 

Oikawa did the soldiers salute before entering his office and shutting the door. 

Iwaizumi leaned against the front of Oikawa's desk, one foot crossed over the other and his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Oikawa had a couple of chairs against the floor to ceiling window in front of his desk, and he gingerly sat down on the one in front of Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa could barely breathe from the tension in the room. He had no clue what kind of trouble he was in. His old boss would have just sighed and told him not to do it again, but Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wouldn't let him off that easily. If Iwaizumi would let him off at all.

The silence became too much for Oikawa. 

"I'm sorry," Oikawa breathed out. 

"You _forgot_ about an employee," Iwaizumi said, moving his hands to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Do I need to do a full sweep of the office before you conduct an important meeting?" 

Oikawa frowned. In that moment, he decided that he would _much_ rather be yelled at by Iwaizumi. He didn't like Iwaizumi talking to him like he was a child. 

"No." Oikawa shook his head. "That—I don't normally forget to call employees in for a meeting."

"So what happened?" 

Oikawa's mouth formed a straight line. Oikawa didn't want to tell Iwaizumi the truth about why he forgot about Nishinoya, which wasn't a good excuse anyways, but all the other excuses he could think of were just as bad. 

Oikawa took a deep breath. "Look. You're really... professional. And I know I'm not the most professional at times, so I thought I could impress you and at least _look_ professional with a good meeting." 

Oikawa stared at the floor as his words hung in the air. He was thankful he didn't accidentally reveal that the reason he wanted to impress Iwaizumi was because he thought Iwaizumi was hot. 

"Oikawa." 

Oikawa snapped his head up to look at his boss. Iwaizumi uncrossed his arms and rested them on the desk he was leaning on. 

"If you trying to act professional leads you to forgetting about one of your co-workers, then I just want you to be yourself," Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. It was refreshing hearing Iwaizimi say that, because ever since Oikawa became manager, everyone was telling him to _not_ act like himself. 

"Okay," Oikawa said, standing up. "Okay. I'll start acting like myself."

"Good." Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a small smile back. 

* 

"Do you think they're okay in there?" Hinata asked, looking worriedly at Oikawa's office. 

Kageyama leaned against the front of Hinata's desk, sorting through the bowl of jelly beans Hinata put out for everyone. "Don't know. Forgetting a co-worker in front of your new boss doesn't look good." 

Hinata brought his fingernails up to his mouth. Kageyama was right. It definitely did not look good, but Hinata knew Oikawa didn't mean any harm. Oikawa just wanted to impress the guy, and Oikawa talked Hinata's ear off about how he'd lure Iwaizumi in with his good meeting skills after meeting him at corporate. 

Whatever that meant. 

"I hope he doesn't get fired," Hinata said. 

Kageyama raised his eyebrow at his friend. He reached out and grabbed Hinata's wrist, effectively taking Hinata's fingers away from his mouth. 

"He's not going to get fired, dumbass," Kageyama chided, letting go of Hinata's wrist. "And stop worrying about stuff so much. You're going to make yourself sick." 

"Okay," Hinata mumbled, grabbing at the mini stapler he had on his desk. He began to play with it, a small smile forming on his face at Kageyama's words. 

Hinata's chest felt warm at the thought of Kageyama worrying about his health, but he knew Kageyama only worried about him because they were friends. Nothing more.

Hinata was startled out of his thoughts when his desk phone rang. Hinata quickly reached out and picked it up. 

"Yabai Paper, this is Hinata." 

Hinata's eyes widened with each passing second of the phone call. By the time it was done and Hinata said he'd have a paper salesmen call them back, Hinata's eyes were so wide it was like he'd just seen a ghost. 

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

Before Hinata could answer, Oikawa and Iwaizumi emerged from Oikawa's office. Instead of Iwaizumi looking furious and Oikawa being on the verge of tears, like everyone expected, both of them had small smiles on their faces. 

"Oikawa," Hinata said, grabbing his attention. Hinata stood from his desk, just because he felt that everyone needed to hear the information he had on hand. 

"Hm?" 

"Our biggest client called," Hinata began. 

Oikawa's smile vanished from his lips, and his face turned pale. 

"They said they were so happy with the way Nishinoya handled their problem that they decided to make us their sole provider of all the office supplies we sell," Hinata finished. 

Oikawa blinked a couple of times, Hinata's words registering in his mind. 

"If Nishinoya was in the meeting..." Hinata trailed off, letting Oikawa finish the sentence by himself. 

Iwaizumi's mouth popped open in shock, while a large smile stretched across Oikawa's face. 

Yeah, it was technically Nishinoya who handled their biggest client's problem well, but it was Oikawa who forget to tell him about the meeting, which gave Nishinoya the opportunity to answer the call. So, in Oikawa's mind, he believed this happened because of him. 

"Nishinoya!" Oikawa exclaimed happily, turning his head to try and find him throughout the room. Nishinoya stood in front of the kitchen door, a proud smile on his face. 

Oikawa raised both his hands up for a double high-five, and Nishinoya walked over and jumped up and clapped their hands together. 

"I'm giving you a raise!" Oikawa said. 

"Hell yeah!" Nishinoya exclaimed. 

"No–Oikawa," Iwaizumi jutted in. "We don't have that kind of budget right now, you can't go around giving people raises." 

"Oh," Oikawa and Nishinoya said sadly, at the same time. 

After a beat of silence Oikawa said, "I'll buy you dinner!" 

"Yay!" 

Nishinoya walked around the office, giving everyone high-fives, except for Sakusa, who nudged Nishinoya's hand with his elbow. 

Oikawa let Nishinoya have his little celebration before he told everyone to get back to work. He told Hinata to assign the salesman with the office supplies they'd be selling to their biggest client, and once everyone was concentrated on their task, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. 

"Maybe I _should_ keep acting professional," Oikawa said smugly, offering Iwaizumi a small smirk before disappearing into his office.


	4. Sleeping Pool.

"You're telling me it wasn't intentional?" Semi asked.

Iwaizumi nodded. It was the day after Oikawa's branch made the large sale with their biggest client. Obviously Semi heard about it, with him being the CEO, so that morning he immediately called Iwaizumi into his office to tell him about it. 

But Iwaizumi couldn't really tell Semi what he wanted to hear, because Oikawa didn't really use any of his so-called 'business secrets' to make the sale. Oikawa didn't really do _anything_ , except forget about an employee. 

Semi sighed. He rested his elbows on his desk and ran his hands over his face. "Well, look. I've set up a meeting with a big potential client, and I'd like you and Oikawa to go and make the sale." 

"As in you want me to talk or...?" Iwaizumi trailed off. 

Semi shook his head. "Just sit back and watch how Oikawa does it, and then report back to me." 

Iwaizumi's mouth formed a straight line, and he nodded stiffly. Iwaizumi was thankful to have this management job, but he didn't really feel like a manager yet. He felt his job was more finding out business secrets than actually managing people and making sales. 

But he didn't want to complain. The faster he found out how Oikawa made sales and ran a branch, the faster Iwaizumi could start actually being a manager. 

"That's all," Semi said, turning in his chair so he was facing his computer screen. 

Iwaizumi didn't say anything as he stood up and left Semi's office. He closed the door softly before making his way down the hallway where the other corporate higher ups had their offices. 

Nobu, the corporate HR rep, and another employee whom Iwaizumi didn't know were talking just outside of Nobu's office. 

"Did you hear what happened?" Nobu whispered to the other employee. "Oikawa forgot to call an employee into an important meeting." 

Both of them snickered, and didn't seem to notice Iwaizumi walking by. 

"He's such an idiot," Nobu said. "How is he still a manager?" 

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, making his way into his small office. In the past week that Iwaizumi has worked at Yabai paper, he's heard and seen many things. The company was definitely mismanaged, and most employees were still there not based on job performance but because they've been with the company so long, like Nobu. 

But probably the most infuriating thing Iwaizumi has heard are the many, _many_ rude comments people make towards Oikawa. 

People call him an idiot, stupid, and express how surprised they are that someone 'like him' is still a manager, because they believe he should be a lower level employee. 

The comments wouldn't nearly piss Iwaizumi off as much as they did if everyone in the company wasn't relying on Oikawa to help all the other branches get their sales up. 

Everyone in corporate talks shit about Oikawa, but he's the only branch manager who's doing something _right_. 

Iwaizumi sat down in his desk chair and sighed. 

This was going to be a hard job for him. 

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Iwaizumi first came to Oikawa's branch. He's called Oikawa a couple of times since then to request paperwork from him, but whenever Oikawa tried to turn it into a friendly conversation, Iwaizumi simply said he was busy and hung up. 

“Alright, everybody.” 

Kuroo leaned against the whiteboard he rolled in front of Hinata's desk. In big letters, 'SLEEPING POOL' was written across the top, and in brackets under that was 'how long will it take for Oikawa to sleep with Iwaizumi?' 

Kuroo wrote everyone's name in the office, and he made sure to write 'Tsukki' with a heart over the 'i' instead of a dot. Kuroo couldn't wait to see his reaction to that. 

"We're going to pool in some money, and we're gunna guess how long it will take for Oikawa to sleep with Iwaizumi," Kuroo explained.

Hinata moved from behind his desk and sat on Kageyama's desk instead, so he could see the white board clearly. 

Kuroo waved at Oikawa through the window of his office. Oikawa was already intrigued when Kuroo rolled the whiteboard over in the first place, so he practically jumped out of his seat and zoomed out of his office when Kuroo waved at him. 

"What's this?" Oikawa asked, eyebrow raised. His eyes scanned over the words on the whiteboard before they widened. 

"We want money," Kuroo said. "And we also want to embarass you." 

Before Oikawa could say anything, Kuroo quickly called Bokuto's name and asked him to guess how long it would take for Oikawa to sleep with Iwaizumi. 

Bokuto thought about it, hand holding his chin. "2 months."

Kuroo wrote it down on the whiteboard. "Shrimpy?" 

"3 months."

"Kageyama?" 

"Never," Kageyama answered, turning around in his chair to fill out some paperwork. 

Oikawa’s mouth fell open while Kuroo laughed and wrote Kageyama’s answer down. 

“Tobio!” Oikawa exclaimed. “That’s rude.” 

“It’s true,” Kageyama said simply. 

Kageyama realized he didn't have a pen to fill out the paperwork, so he reached around Hinata to grab one from the small mug he had to hold his pens and pencils, accidentally bumping his head against Hinata’s shoulder in the process. 

Hinata's cheeks grew hot, and it took a couple of seconds for Kageyama to realize what he'd done before his heart started to race.

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled, a little awkwardly. 

“It’s okay,” Hinata said softly.

Kageyama quickly tried to calm his heart down. He always felt bad when his heart would race or his mind would wander whenever he got close to Hinata–even though he couldn't help it. 

A simple gesture like that shouldn't make his heart race—especially if they were just friends. 

"Ushijima? What do you think?" Kuroo asked.

Ushijima opened his mouth to answer, but Oikawa beat him to it. 

"No, no, no," Oikawa said quickly. “You’re not allowed to partake in this.” 

Ushijima just blinked, already very used to the comments Oikawa would send his way. "I was going to give you a good answer." 

"Nothing good could ever come out of your mouth," Oikawa said. "Next."

Kuroo asked Atsumu next. People knew not to say anything when it came to Oikawa’s hatred towards Ushijima, unless they wanted to face Oikawa's wrath as well. 

Most people answered that it would only take a couple of months for Oikawa to sleep with his new boss, except for Sakusa, who also said never. Oikawa didn't know whether he should feel flattered or offended at everyone's answers. 

He'd like to think people were only saying a couple of months because he was suave and irresistable, but Oikawa knew that it was because he was lonely and would throw himself at Iwaizumi given the opportunity. 

So yes, Oikawa should feel offended.

Kuroo was absolutely loving that everyone was into the idea. It was nice that everyone in the office could bond over embarassing their boss. 

"Tsukki?" Kuroo said, a smile spreading across his face. 

Tsukishima had his back turned to the commotion going on in the office. He'd hoped that staring at his computer screen and clicking his mouse loudly enough would get Kuroo to skip over him.

But when has Kuroo ever passed up the opportunity to interact with Tsukishima? 

Tsukishima sighed. "Pass." 

Kuroo's smile grew even bigger. Kuroo knew that him calling Tsukishima 'Tsukki' would fly over the blond's head if he already had something to be salty about. For example, the office including him in something stupid. 

"No," Oikawa said, shaking his head. "You have to answer." 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "Fine. Never." 

"No," Oikawa said again. That answer hurt more than the 1 month and 2 month answers. "There's too many never's. Give me an actual answer." 

"Aren't we supposed to answer thruthfully?" Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow. 

" _You're_ not," Oikawa concluded. "Give me an answer." 

"A year." 

A smile spread across Oikawa's face. That was the first _nice_ answer that he's gotten, despite it not being Tsukishima's _real_ answer. But that was okay. Oikawa could convince himself that Tsukishima actually meant it when he said a year.

"Well," Kuroo said, writing Tsukishima's answer on the whiteboard, the dry erase marker squeaking slightly. "That's everyone."

Bokuto's eyes scanned the whiteboard, looking for a certain name that didn't seem to be on there. "What about Akaashi?" 

Ever since Bokuto drove Akaashi to corporate and partially embarassed himself by taking Akaashi's glasses and cleaning them for him, the two haven't really talked. Bokuto hadn't found anything to complain about yet, and even if he did, Bokuto would get so nervous even _thinking_ about talking to Akaashi that he would psych himself out and just stay at his desk. 

The only interactions they've had is Akaashi sending Bokuto a small smile that left him breathless when Akaashi would make his way to Oikawa's office. 

At least that let Bokuto know that the whole glasses thing wasn't as embarassing and awkward to Akaashi as it was to Bokuto. 

Kuroo blinked. "Akaashi's in HR, Kou. He'd probably shut this down. So shhh." 

"Oh," Bokuto said, watching nervously as Kuroo rolled the whiteboard towards the kitchen. Bokuto didn't want Akaashi to think bad of him if he found out about the board, so he hoped it would stay a secret. 

And yet again, this situation left him empty handed with something to complain about. 

Hinata quickly hopped off of Kageyama's desk and made his way to his own, his face still felt hot from the small gesture Kageyama made.

Hinata kept repeating in his head to get ahold of himself. Kageyama was just comfortable with him as a friend, and that was the only reason he did it. Hinata told himself that they were just friends, and that he shouldn’t freeze up whenever Kageyama went near him.

Normal friends didn’t act that way around their friends. 

Kuroo rolled the whiteboard across the kitchen and through the annex door. He made sure it was turned around, so if Akaashi turned to look at him, he wouldn't be able to see the writing. 

Akaashi's head perked up at the sound, and as Kuroo guessed, Akaashi turned around to look at him. 

"Did Oikawa do it?" Akaashi asked. 

For a moment, Kuroo was confused, but then he remembered he told Akaashi that they were recording some expense reports early so he could take the whiteboard. 

"Oh, yeah," Kuroo said, wheeling the board into the breakroom and tucking it into the space between the wall and the vending machine. He made sure the front of the whiteboard was facing the wall and it didn't seem _too_ out of place before heading back to the main office.

Hinata's desk phone buzzed, and he observed the small security camera footage next to his desk, which shows the front of their building. Iwaizumi stood in front of the building, looking at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. 

Hinata quickly pressed the button to open the front door of the building, and Iwaizumi stepped out of the frame of the security camera footage and into the building. 

"Iwaizumi's here," Hinata said casually. 

Hinata had to announce it, since their building got rid of the extra security measure of someone buzzing at the door of each work space in the building in order to be let in. 

Oikawa gasped loudly, causing Hinata to jump from how unexpected it was. 

"Do I look good?" Oikawa asked, running his hands through his hair. 

Hinata sighed. "Yes, you look fine, Oikawa." 

"Just fine?" 

"You look great, Oikawa," Bokuto said, stopping Oikawa's tangent before it could begin. If someone said Oikawa looked 'fine' after he asked if he looked good, he'd run to the washroom to fix his hair and face, but would keep going in and out because one strand of hair was out of place or his skin looked too blotchy. 

Oikawa smiled. "Aww, thanks." 

"You can definitely woo Iwaizumi, and then I can get that money," Bokuto joked. 

Oikawa eyes widened, along with his smile. "You really think I can woo Iwa?" 

Bokuto frowned. Oikawa _completely_ missed what he was trying to say. "No, I—"

The office door opened, and Iwaizumi walked through, this time wearing a black suit and a dark blue button up paired with a black tie. 

Oikawa whipped around, and he tried to sneakily rake his eyes up and down Iwaizumi's figure. He looked up at Iwaizumi's face and jumped a little bit when he noticed Iwaizumi's green eyes already trained on him. 

_Oh shit_ , Oikawa thought. _Did he see me checking him out_?

Iwaizumi gave him a charming smile. "Hello, Oikawa." He looked around at the other people in the office. "Hello, everyone." 

Everyone echoed back their own hello's to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa breathed an internal sigh of relief. From the way Iwaizumi acted, Oikawa didn't _think_ Iwaizumi saw him checking him out. 

"Are you free right now, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked, placing his brief case on the ledge of Hinata's desk.

Oikawa completely shut down. Iwaizumi, his hot new boss, was asking him if he was _free_? Around _lunchtime_? 

Everyone else in the office paused what they were doing, even Tsukishima, who was so surprised that this was happening right after they talked about the Sleeping Pool. 

"Uh..." Oikawa managed to get out. "Uh, yes. Yes, I am." 

Iwaizumi smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkling. "Good. We have a meeting with a potential client in half an hour. Let's get going." 

Iwaizumi was going to call Oikawa a couple of days before the meeting to let him know that they were having one, but Semi completely shut him down. If Oikawa knew about a meeting a couple of days before, he would come up with a lot of ways to try and impress the client, like bringing magic tricks and joke books. 

So Iwaizumi resorted to telling him, obviously, a half hour before. 

Oikawa's shoulders slumped with the disappointment he felt in his chest. He, along with everyone else in the office, thought that Iwaizumi was asking him out for lunch. 

But Oikawa decided to look on the bright side. Even though it was for a potential client, they were still going to a restaurant together. 

Oikawa's disappointment was cut short when Iwaizumi's words finally sunk in. _Let's get going_. They were going to the restaurant in the _same_ car. 

"Okay!" Oikawa exclaimed. He practically flew into his office to grab his suit jacket.

Iwaizumi eyed the desk clump at the front, where Kuroo, Kageyama, and Bokuto sat. "Kuroo. I'm leaving you in charge." 

Kuroo nodded as Oikawa came out of his office and stood next to Iwaizumi with an all too excited smile on his face. 

"Let's go," Iwaizumi said. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked out of the office, Oikawa practically skipping through the office doorway in excitement.

* * * 

Kuroo finished filling out some paperwork in about 5 minutes. He placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands, eyes glancing over to Tsukishima every now and then. 

Kuroo definitely wanted to tease Tsukishima over letting him call him 'Tsukki', but the office was so quiet. The only sounds were the occasional clicking of computer mouses and keyboards. Everyone would be able to hear their conversation. 

It seemed silly, but this small little nickname Kuroo wanted to call Tsukishima would give them a bit more interaction than just Tsukishima saying no when Kuroo asked him out on dates. So Kuroo was going to make it a bigger deal than it needed to be and drag it out for as long as possible. 

Kuroo's prayers seemed to be answered as Tsukishima stood up from his desk. Tsukishima grabbed his coffee cup and made his way into the kitchen, but not before stopping at the thermostat and turning it down. 

Bokuto's prayer's seemed to be answered, too. A lot of people liked the office to be a little warmer, but Bokuto noticed that Tsukishima always sneakily turned the thermostat down. Bokuto normally didn't really care, but _now_ he did. He finally found something to complain about. 

Kuroo quickly got up from his chair and made a beeline for the kitchen. He walked through the doorway and closed the door behind him, making sure to stand right in front of it, so Tsukishima couldn't simply walk away from the conversation.

The situation was perfect. No one could hear their conversation, and the blinds were closed, so no one could see into the kitchen through the window on the door. 

"Tsukki," Kuroo sang, a charming smile forming on his face as he tilted his head to the side. 

Tsukishima just finished pouring his coffee into his mug, and he gave Kuroo a simple side-eye as he clicked the coffee pot back into its holder. "Don't call me that." 

Kuroo chest started to fill with excitement. This was going exactly the way he wanted it to. "Aw, why not? You let me call you that earlier."

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out when he let Kuroo call him that. Kuroo knew Tsukishima found out when Tsukishima gave Kuroo the cutest surprised look he'd ever seen. 

It was short-lived, because a scowl quickly replaced Tsukishima's surprised expression. "I was focused on something else." 

Kuroo shrugged, a grin still spread wide across his face. "If you _really_ didn't want me to call you that, wouldn't you have noticed that I did?"

"Maybe I just didn't _care_ enough when you did." 

Kuroo smirked. "So if you don't care, I can—"

"I'm going to make a deal with you," Tsukishima said, cutting Kuroo off. 

Kuroo immediately fell quiet, his eyes widening at Tsukishima taking control of the conversation. Tsukishima's only ever talked to Kuroo first if he was telling Kuroo his way of asking him out was stupid and that his answer was no. 

"If you want to call me Tsukki _that_ bad, I'll let you," Tsukishima said. " _But_ –" he poked Kuroo's shoulder "–if you call me Tsukki, you can't ask me out on dates anymore." 

Kuroo was silent for a moment, his shoulder tingling from where Tsukishima poked him. That's the first time he's ever touched Kuroo. 

And was Tsukishima giving Kuroo a _choice_? 

From Tsukishima's words, Kuroo gathered that he could either call him Tsukki and not ask him out on dates, or he could ask Tsukishima out on dates and not call him Tsukki. 

Did that mean Tsukishima didn't really hate the fact that Kuroo asked him out on dates all the time? Was Tsukishima just playing hard to get?

After getting over the shock, Kuroo chuckled at Tsukishima's absurd deal. 

"I think you know what my answer is, _Tsukishima,_ " Kuroo said, tilting his head up and smiling at the blond. 

Tsukishima and Kuroo's little tense moment was cut short when the kitchen door Kuroo was using as support was whipped open. 

Kuroo fell back into a hard chest. 

"Oh, sorry, bro," Bokuto said, helping Kuroo stand up straight again. 

"Bro," Kuroo said in disbelief. He turned around and pressed his hands against Bokuto's chest. "Have you been working out more?" 

Bokuto placed a hand over his heart in an exaggerated way. "I have, bro. Thanks for noticing." 

Tsukishima took the opportunity to slip past the two friends and make his way back to his desk.

Kuroo pulled his hands away from Bokuto's chest. "Is it because you're trying to impress Ak—"

" _I_ —" Bokuto said loudly, stretching out the word until Kuroo shut his mouth. "—have no idea what you're talking about." 

Kuroo gave his best friend a shit-eating grin. Bokuto pushed past Kuroo and opened the door to the annex. 

Akaashi turned to look at him. Bokuto felt his cheeks heat up. Akaashi looked so _nice_ today. He was wearing a white button down with vertical blue stripes that made his pretty eyes stand out. 

Bokuto waved awkardly before disappearing into the break room. 

The breakroom was made so that people in the annex wouldn't be able to see inside if the blinds on the windows were drawn, but people coming from the kitchen would be able to see inside through the doorway of the breakroom. 

Thankfully, the blinds were drawn, so Bokuto sat down at one of the tables and covered his burning cheeks with his hands. 

Bokuto had always worked out, but ever since Akaashi started working here, Bokuto had been working out just a _little_ more frequently. 

He just wanted to look good for Akaashi, just in case they ever—

Bokuto stopped his train of thought before he turned as red as a tomato. 

Before he could psych himself out, Bokuto quickly got up and walked out of the breakroom and walked towards Akaashi’s desk. 

"I have a complaint." 

* * *

Oikawa sat in the passenger's seat in Iwaizumi's fancy car. He fiddled with his fingers on his lap, the silence in the car nearly suffocating him. 

It's not that it was awkward per se, but Oikawa liked talking. And he wanted to talk to Iwaizumi. But whenever Oikawa tried to talk to Iwaizumi about non-work stuff whenever he called Oikawa to ask for some paperwork, Iwaizumi didn't seem interested.

Maybe Iwaizumi wasn't one for non-work talk, so Oikawa took a different route. 

"Um, are you experienced with sales?" Oikawa asked, turning his head to look at Iwaizumi. 

"Not really," Iwaizumi said. "But I have been in some upper management positions before." 

Oikawa nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "I can show you the ropes on how to make sales." 

Because if there was one thing Oikawa was good at, it was sales. 

"Since you're probably going to have to do some sales by yourself soon," Oikawa added. 

Iwaizumi smiled. He wished that were true. "Thanks, Oikawa. That'd be great." 

Oikawa inwardly pumped his fists in the air. It seemed like he was getting somewhere with Iwaizumi. Oikawa's nervousness immediately turned into excitement at that thought. 

After about a 20 minute car ride, Iwaizumi pulled into the parking lot of a cute little restaurant. It was more casual than fancy, and it left Iwaizumi wondering why Semi booked the meeting at somewhere so casual. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked up to the restaurant, where a well-dressed man was waiting. Everyone else was wearing pretty casual clothes, so they both assumed that he was the potential client they were supposed to meet. 

"Tetsu?" Iwaizumi asked. 

The man nodded, and all three of them bowed to eachother before entering the restaurant. 

"Reservation for Iwaizumi." 

Oikawa tried to hide his disappointment when he sat down, and Tetsu sat down next to him and Iwaizumi sat across from him at their small table. Oikawa wanted to sit next to Iwaizumi, but it would look odd if he suddenly got up and sat next to him.

Oikawa began to make small talk with Tetsu, and Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. Iwaizumi was impressed; Oikawa was acting pretty professional. 

Iwaizumi didn't know why, but he just assumed Oikawa would act a little immature even in the prescence of a client. But it seemed that Oikawa could switch from being himself to being professional _very_ quickly. 

"Are you a fan of magic tricks?" Oikawa asked, smiling widely as he dug into the pocket of his suit jacket. 

_Ah_ , Iwaizumi thought. _This was going to be a long meeting_.


	5. Stay the Night.

Bokuto plopped down in his desk chair, laying his head on his desk.

The only thing he managed to do was file a complaint about Tsukishima always turning the thermostat down. Before he could ask Akaashi any questions that would actually get them talking, Akaashi’s desk phone rang.

It seemed like an important call, so Bokuto excused himself and practically dragged himself back to his desk, his body deflated from not being able to talk to Akaashi more than he wanted to.

Bokuto let out a loud, sad sigh, hoping Kuroo or _someone_ would notice his sadness and make him feel better.

Kuroo was too consumed by his thoughts to notice his friend’s turmoil. He kept re-playing his conversation with Tsukishima in his head, and his shoulder still tingled from where Tsukishima poked him—he didn’t know if it was because of sparks flying or from pain.

Kageyama was too busy to notice, too. He was hyperaware of Atsumu Miya, another salesman, getting up from his desk and making his way over to Hinata’s receptionist desk.

Normally Atsumu would bring paper for Hinata to fax, but this time, he didn’t carry anything.

Hinata looked up at the approaching footsteps he heard, a rush of excitement going through his body at the thought of it being Kageyama.

Because he was excited to see his best friend. Yeah, he liked Kageyama as a friend.

Hinata felt the tiniest bit sad when he saw it was Atsumu instead of Kageyama, but he still plastered a polite smile on his face. “Need me to fax something?”

Atsumu shook his head, a smile on his face as he leaned on Hinata’s desk with crossed arms. “Nope. Don’t really have anythin’ to do today. Except, ya know, boost Oikawa’s confidence by saying he’ll sleep with his boss.”

Hinata’s smile became genuine as he laughed slightly. He was still confused as to why Atsumu came up to him, but he was being nice enough. “I think that’s our job every day.”

“I know that’s definitely your job,” Atsumu said, smile growing wider. “Doesn’t it get a bit exhausting, ya know, having to uplift your boss all the time?”

”It’s fine, actually. I say one nice thing and he’s pretty much good for the day.” Hinata and Atsumu laughed softly together.

Kageyama _glared_ at his computer screen, trying to look like he was doing work while secretly listening to their light comversation.

Kuroo noticed Kageyama’s face. “Did that computer hurt your family or something?”

Kageyama looked to Kuroo, embarassment heating up his cheeks. “No, I—I’m just concentrating.”

Kageyama knew that Kuroo thought he meant he was concentrating on work. In reality, Kageyama was trying really hard to concentrate on not being extremely jealous that Atsumu was so easily making Hinata laugh like that.

After hearing Kuroo talk to Kageyama, Bokuto sighed loudly again, hoping to get a reaction from one of the two. He got nothing.

Hinata and Atsumu’s conversation continued, and it was nearly becoming too much for Kageyama. He risked a glance over towards them, and he immediately regretted it, snapping his eyes back to his computer screen.

Hinata was leaned forward slightly, looking up at Atsumu with the prettiest smile Kageyama’s ever seen.

Kageyama got up from his desk and made his way into the kitchen. As a distraction, he made himself a coffee, even though there was a full cup sitting on his desk already.

Despite trying to distract himself, Kageyama’s mind kept flashing to Hinata’s pretty smile and laugh.

Why was Hinata smiling at Atsumu like that?

*

Oikawa was on his second magic trick. He shuffled the cards almost expertly, leaving Iwaizumi surprised.

The most surpsing thing of all, though, was that Tetsu seemed to be _enjoying_ the card tricks Oikawa was doing.

Tetsu looked like a professional man. His hair was slicked back, and the suit he wore was crisp, with no sign of lint anywhere. Iwaizumi expected that he would be completely unimpressed with Oikawa’s unprofessional behaviour.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as he shuffled the cards and talked to Tetsu. It _had_ to be because Oikawa was so attractive. With his chocolate brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and a nice jawline and cheekbones, Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind him doing a couple magic tricks if it meant he got to admire him for a little bit.

But this was different. Iwaizumi wasn’t the client. He was trying to sell their business, and doing stupid magic tricks would definitely not get them a sale.

”I got these from a small magic shop,” Oikawa said, still shuffling the cards. “I find they’re much better than those big chain magic stores. Small business’ are more quality over quantity, I think.”

Iwaizumi inwardly sighed. “Oikawa, I think—”

Oikawa practically shoved the cards in Iwaizumi’s face. “Wanna pick a card?” he asked excitedly.

Iwaizumi pushed the cards away with his index finger. “No, thank you. I really think we should—”

“No,” Oikawa cut him off, laying the cards out on the table. Iwaizumi clenched his jaw. “I think we should do a couple more magic tricks, don’t you, Tetsu?”

Tetsu shrugged slightly. “I mean, I’m fine with more magic tricks.”

Oikawa smiled triumphantly at Iwaizumi before starting to turn some cards over and find whatever card Tetsu picked.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him. Oikawa shouldn’t be talking to him like that. Iwaizumi was his superior, and not to mention a new boss, too. After the forgetting about an employee incident, Iwaizumi thought Oikawa would start being a bit more professional, but he was clearly wrong.

Oikawa continued to do one last magic trick, completely oblivious to the glare Iwaizumi fixed on the side of his head. In fact, Oikawa thought he was doing great. He was doing all of the magic tricks right, and he also got to spend more time with Iwaizumi.

Oikawa suggested ordering food, to make Tetsu more comfortable and to also learn more about Iwaizumi, to see what kinds of food he liked. He ordered an array of items and also a couple of fruity drinks with no alchohol.

Before the food came, Tetsu excused himself to the washroom.

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, a wide smile on his face. He looked at him expectantly, waiting for Iwaizumi to say something about his magic tricks or the food or _something_.

”Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded the complete opposite of what Oikawa expected. “I’m your boss. You can’t talk to me the way you did, especially in front of a client.”

Oikawa’s cheeks heated up in embarassment. He was so caught up in trying to reel in the client that he didn’t even realize he was being rude.

The tone of Iwaizumi’s voice also made Oikawa think of things which were absolutely not safe for work.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, clearing his mind of the vulgar thoughts running through it. “I just—I was trying to make the client more comfortable, so they’d be more open. I used the cards so I could talk about how small companies were better than bigger ones to get it into his head and hopefully get him to sign.”

Iwaizumi stared at him. “ _That’s_ what you were doing?” he asked, in a bit of bewilderment.

Oikawa nodded, pride swelling in his chest.

Iwaizumi stared at him in a bit of wonder. Oikawa never failed to surprise him. One second Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is an absolute idiot, and the next he thinks Oikawa is a bit of a genius. He didn’t know how someone could do stuff so wrong but still get the best outcome out of a situation.

Iwaizumi took out his phone and wrote down in his notes exactly what Oikawa just told him. He tried to hide his excitement as typed. He was finally getting closer to being an actual manager.

In the end, Oikawa managed to get Tetsu to sign with them. It was a pretty big sale, so after Iwaizumi paid and Tetsu left, Oikawa held his hands out for a double high five.

Was it an excuse to touch Iwaizumi? Absolutely.

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow before half-heartedly bringing his hands up and high fiving Oikawa.

Success.

It was already night-time by the time the meeting ended. Oikawa’s car was still at the office, but it was a bit too late for Iwaizumi to drive him back to the office and for Oikawa to drive back to his apartment. Oikawa decided he could just take the bus in the morning.

During the car ride, it was mainly silent between the two of them. Oikawa was kinda of tired after talking for so long, and Iwaizumi was just a quiet person in general.

Iwaizumi stopped his car in front of Oikawa’s apartment. Oikawa didn’t get out of the car right away. Anxiety swirled in in his gut, and he twiddled his fingers on his lap.

”It’s kinda late...” Oikawa trailed off.

He peeked up at Iwaizumi, who was already looking at him with that intense gaze of his. Oikawa’s nervousness sky-rocketed.

”If you’re too tired, you’re welcome to stay at my place for the night,” Oikawa said, voice a bit uneasy. This wasn’t a plan to sleep with Iwaizumi—Oikawa was genuinely worried about him falling asleep at the wheel as he drove home. And if he just so _happened_ to sleep with Iwaizumi, well that would just be an added bonus.

”That’s nice of you, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, smiling slightly. “But I’m a night-owl. I’ll be fine.”

”Okay.” Oikawa’s hope crashed down on him. He grabbed his bag and got out of the car. “Have a nice night,” he said, before closing the car door.

Iwaizumi waved at him before driving off, and Oikawa bit his lip as he stared at the retreating car.

 _Oh, God_ , Oikawa thought. Did he over-step on the boundaries of him and Iwaizumi’s proffessional relationship by asking him if he wanted to stay the night?

Oikawa covered his face with his hands. He messed everything up.

*

Hinata always arrived to the office a little earlier than everyone else. Everyone in the office had a key card to get into the building, but Hinata couldn’t count how many times Nishinoya and even Oikawa had forgotten their key cards to get in. So, he always arrived early just in case.

Hinata spotted Oikawa’s car in the parking lot, stopping in his tracks. Oikawa clearly hadn’t come back to get his car after the meeting yesterday.

Did he actually manage to sleep with Iwaizumi?

Everyone who came into the office noticed that Oikawa’s car was still in the parking lot. Kuroo was in shock—he really didn’t think Oikawa would actually be able to sleep with Iwaizumi, and he really only did the Sleeping Pool to embarass Oikawa. Other people, though, looked like they could absolutely care less, like Tsukishima, Kenma, and Sakusa.

Hinata’s desk phone buzzed. Almost the whole office turned to look at him as he checked the security camera. The camera showed Oikawa in front of the building, head hung low and his shoulders slouched.

Hinata winced, pressing the button to let him in. Something bad clearly happened. And Oikawa being sad about something was ten times worse than Oikawa being happy about something and bragging about it the whole day.

Oikawa walked through the office door, dragging his feet. Even though sadness came off of him in waves, his suit and hair were still as pristine as ever.

”Shouyou,” Oikawa said, voice flat. He walked towards his office. “Please come cheer me up.”

Hinata immediately jumped out of his chair and made his way into Oikawa’s office. Before he could shut the door, Kuroo and Bokuto shoved their way in to Oikawa’s office as well. Kageyama trailed along, too, because he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to make fun of Oikawa.

Oikawa leaned back in his chair, eyes towards the ceiling. He looked like a shell of himself, like he was empty, but Hinata and everyone else knew not to take his sadness that serioisly. He was very, _very_ dramatic.

Hinata stood at the end of Oikawa’s desk while the other three took a seat in the chairs across from his desk.

”What happened, Oikawa-san?” Hinata asked, twiddling his thumbs. He knew Oikawa was a drama queen, but what if he was actually sad? Hinata couldn’t just treat him like nothing was wrong.

”I messed up, Shouyou,” Oikawa said, brown eyes landing on the red-head. “I messed up really bad.”

”What happened?” Kuroo asked, trying to sound worried for his boss. In actuality, he was quite excited—making fun of Oikawa was one of his favourite pass times, right after asking Tsukki to go on dates with him. He just hoped his boss didn’t do anything that would make him lose his job. “Did you try and kiss him or something?”

Oikawa covered his face in his hands, sighing. It made the others think that Oikawa did, in fact, try and kiss Iwaizumi.

“No _way_ ,” Kuroo said, disbelief clear in his voice. “Oikawa, you could lose your job—”

”I didn’t try and kiss him,” Oikawa explained. “I asked him if he wanted to stay the night, because it was late, and he said no.”

Kageyama immediately sighed and got up.

”Tobio!” Oikawa exclaimed. “He probably thinks I’m a weirdo now! It’s a big deal!”

”You _are_ a weirdo,” Kageyama said, before walking out of the office and closing the door.

Oikawa pouted, looking at the other three in the room.

Hinata regretted worrying so much. Of _course_ what happened wasn’t a big deal. Hinata believed that Iwaizumi probably thought Oikawa was just being nice instead of being a weirdo.

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Hinata left the room, leaving Oikawa to wallow in his over-the-top sadness by himself.

When Hinata exited Oikawa’s office, Kageyama immediately noticed that Atsumu’s face lit up. Kageyama clenched his jaw—why did he look at Hinata like that?

Atsumu stood up from his desk, and Kageyama just _knew_ that he was going to talk to Hinata.

Hinata walked by Kageyama’s desk, and without thinking, Kageyama reached his hand out and grabbed the red-head’s wrist.

Hinata turned to look at him, slight surprise written over his features.

Kageyama gave him the most natural smile he could, and when Hinata smiled back at him, his heart skipped a couple of beats.

Kageyama told himself that the smile Hinata gave him wasn’t the same smile that he gave Atsumu. Hinata was just politely laughing and smiling at Atsumu, it was just Kageyama’s jealousy that was telling him Hinata was smiling at Atsumu differently.

The smile that Hinata gave Kageyama—the smile that was genuine that left crinkles by his brown eyes—Kageyama liked to think it was just for him.

Even though Hinata was genuinely smiling at him because they were only best friends, it was still reserved just for Kageyama. And it was absolutely breath-taking.

”Help me fill out some sales reports?” Kageyama asked.

They would always fill out reports together when Hinata had nothing better to do. And in Kageyama’s eyes, Hinata talking to Atsumu was definitely in the ‘nothing better to do’ category.

“You know it,” Hinata said, the pretty smile still stretched across his lips.

Kageyama gently pulled Hinata closer to his desk before hesitantly letting go of his wrist. Hinata sat on the edge of Kageyama’s desk, like he always did, and they both began to fill out the reports, talking about anything and everything.

Out of the corner of Kageyama’s eye, he saw Atsumu sit back down. A triumphant smile spread across Kageyama’s face.

Atsumu could just be trying to be Hinata’s friend, but even if that was the case, friendship was all Kageyama had with Hinata, even if he wanted more.

He couldn’t let someone take the only thing he had with Hinata away from him.


End file.
